Robin's Birthday
by xx13ookwormxx
Summary: Somehow, the titans find out Robin's birthday and they try to make it really good but something goes wrong. RobStar
1. Prologue

A/N: I have only written one other story so please, don't judge to harshly—Constructive criticism only please!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I DON'T own the Teen Titans…:'[

---

Trapped in the iron grip of the Sladebots, Robin could only watch as the hearo slowly lost the fight…

He had to help…he couldn't help. How could he let himself get caught??

His thoughts were interrupted as the bruised and battered hero fell over the side of the building.

"NO!" Robin screamed. "No! No…no…n…o…its not true…No!" Robin's eyes filled with fury.

It was Slade's fault! "You…killed…AHHH!!!!" Robin ripped free, charging full speed at Slade, all training forgotten, revenge was the only thing on his mind.

Slade chuckled as he sidestepped the angry teenager, "Getting sloppy, Robin." Amusement danced in his eye.

Robin tried to stop, but after a full speed charge, he overshot a bit, exposing his back. Slade took advantage, pulled out a gun and…

BANG!

The bullet found its mark, biting, ripping and tearing its way into Robin's back.

Biting back a scream, Robin shut his eyes, trying to expel the pain and shock…

The pain of the bullet…

The shock of a hero's death…

The chilling touch of his warm blood soaking his tunic and dripping down his back…

The self hate for failing…

"no…" he whispered. He had to win! He picked himself off the ground turning to face the man-no-monster who had shot him.

Slade's eye seemed to dance with joy again as he forced the boy towards the edge. Before Robin could say or do anything…

BANG!

Another bullet escaped its prison, finding its spot in Robin's chest.

The force of the bullet threw Robin over the side as the hero before him.

Falling…falling…black.

He went limp, the last thing he heard and saw was the far away scream of an angel and a green glow.

---

Starfire flew in all haste. She had to find Robin!

Gasping, she saw her new friend falling over the side, Robin would have to wait…or was Robin up top?

She caught the fallen hero and carefully set him down.

Bending down to check on him, Starfire heard a sickening shot. She knew Robin had to be up top.

Taking off, she heard another horrifying BANG and finally saw Robin.

Eyes wide, she flew as fast as she could and caught him, blood-soaked and…dead?!

"NO!!! ROBIN!!!"

The heart-wrenching scream filled the night.

She had failed him, let him get hurt.

The blood flowed across his chest onto her and fell to the ground, mixing with the rain.

'It's my fault…I should have been there for friend Robin. I am truly sorry Robin'

Slowly she flew down, with her faced buried in Robin's chest, and tears streaming down her cheeks.

---

A/N: So what do you think? Any comments? Review please!!

Btw, I'm gonna be busy w/ end of school projects and finals so I probably won't be updating for another two weeks or so…:]


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry I didn't update faster. I'll try to be faster next chapter! And I'd love some more reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

---

A Few Days Earlier

It was morning, any old day in the Titans tower.

"Meat"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!!"

"MEAT!!"

"TOFU!!"

"Me-"

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven whispered as the black energy covered the two teenagers' mouths.

"Will you two ever give it a rest??" She asked rubbing her temples. "It's impossible to concentrate with you two being idiots!" She flew to the window and shut her eyes.

"Azerath Metrion Zin-"

"Friends!" Starfire interrupted.

Growling, Raven stood up and stared at Starfire, who was extatic about something.

"I have just discovered the most joyous news!"

Skeptical, the titans just waited for her to continue.

"Today is friend Robin's day of birth!" She whispered dramatically, giggling.

"Come! We must prepare a party of surprise for him!" She said, dragging the titans into the kitchen.

---

Robin walked down the hall, lost in thought.

He missed celebrating birthdays with his parents.

But they were long gone…why did he always dwell? When they died so did Dick was his…no Dick's birthday…just a past memory…if anything, his birthday was the day he swore his oath in the Batcave.

Still distracted, Robin walked up to the doors leading into the main room. He was a about to open it when

CRASH!

Listening closely without opening the doors Robin heard a hushed voice.

"BB!! Watch were you're going! You're gonna mess it all up!!...I hope Robin didn't-"

"Hear you?" Robin finished, walking in.

"Eep!" Starfire gasped.

"Awww man! BB this is your fault!" Cyborg whined, glaring at Beastboy.

"heh…heh…happy…birthday?" Beastboy squeaked out, squirming under Cyborg's glare.

"Than-" Robin froze…birthday??? How did they know?

"How did you know today is my birthday?" He asked, his voice going flat.

"I have done the 'snooping' as friend Beastboy says?" Starfire said nervously, noticing

Robin's sudden change in softened at Starfire's voice.

"I…" Robin glanced at Starfire. Any thought of refusing a party disappeared as he saw the look on Starfire's face. Giving in he sighed, "oh alright, fine."

"Yay!" Starfire exclaimed, clapping her hands. "I have once again prepared a traditional throknar! The Crown of Meat!!" She raised up the crown shaped tamaranian food that was all too familiar from Raven's birthday.

"Al-RIGHT!!! Lets get this party started!!" Cyborg yelled, running to the kitchen.

Robin let a small sigh out. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad…

Raven noticed Robin's less-than-happy mood, shrugged and followed the other titans.

The party, ran by Cyborg and Beastboy, ran from the morning to evening. They messed the room up to Raven and Robin's annoyance, cleaned it up on the two's command and messed it up again.

Trying to make it the best day, Cyborg volunteered himself and Beastboy to clean up the room again. Shrugging, Raven went off to her room.

"I'm going to meditate."

Robin left to go sit on the roof muttering an excuse. Starfire, not wanting to clean up, followed Robin up.

Starfire sat next to Robin.

"Robin?"

"Hmmmmm…?" He answered, staring into the sunset.

"Today was the most enjoyable day I have had." She said nervously.

"Mmm" Robin replied.

"Robin??"

"mmm.."

"Robin!"

"Huh? Star? What's up?" Robin said, jolting and just noticing Starfire.

"I…I…"

Robin noticed Starfire squirming where she sat. Blushing he replied before Starfire could finish.

"Star, today was awesome…I…wanted to tell you something." Robin started blushing.

"Yes, Robin?" Starfire said innocently.

"I…um…I lo-" Robin stuttered and was interrupted with a loud beep. Robin mentally hit himself in the head. How could he leave his communicator on at this time??

"One sec Star" Robin said, answering his communicator with a sharp and quick "hello?"

"Dick?"

"Bruce?" Robin asked, eyes narrowing in anger and surprise. "What do you want?"

"When your….done….I want to…talk to you" Batman answered, unsure of what he

wanted either.

"Ookay…"

"Robin?"

"Umm…I…" Robin sighed, leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek, "I'm going to go to bed now Star. Thanks for everything! 'night!"

"Goodnight friend Robin." Starfire said, dazed.

---

Robin walked into his room, sitting on the edge of his bed. He sighed. Why did Batman have to interrupt?

Robin's thoughts were interrupted as he heard his communicator go off again.

"What" Robin answered curtly.

"Can you meet me at Wayne Enterprises?"

"Why"

"…"

Robin was cross and didn't want to do what Batman asked him to do…but curiosity took over.

"Fine"

Robin closed his communicator and announced that he was leaving for a bit.

---

"What do you want, Batman?" Robin said, clearly annoyed and angry.

"Dick, I-"

"Don't call me Dick. It's Robin." Robin hissed.

"Fine…Robin…" Batman frowned.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I suppose…" Batman answered hesitantly and out of character. Both Batman and Robin changed as if going from mentor and student to father and son in an arguement

"Nothing." Robin repeated flatly, his anger starting to boil. "You called me for nothing."

"I wanted to talk to you…and…work things out."

"Work things out?!?" Robin burst, " There's nothing to work out! You tried to take what wasn't yours to take! What do you want to work out?! The fact that you tried to take m-"

"Robin." Batman interrupted in a low and sorrow-filled voice, " I didn't mean it like that. I just…" he faltered.

"Just what?" Robin spat back to his mentor.

"I didn't want to lose you." Batman whispered so Robin almost missed his answer.

Robin's anger slowly subsided, taken over by sorrow and grief.

"I…" Robin said, at a loss for words, "I…You…you don't know how much it…hurt." He choked, tears burning in his eyes. Why did he have to cry now?

"I'm sorry…" Batman said, awkwardly.

A few tears rolled down Robin's cheek, unable to be held back. The two spent minutes just standing there, sharing a silent peace. Finally, Batman broke the silence.

"Ahem…so…Happy Birthday, Dick."

"Thanks…Bruce." Robin replied, shuffling unconfortably.

"Barbara wanted to come but we needed someone to stay. She sends her greetings and says Happy Birthday as well." Batman said very officially.

Then both father and son became mentor and student again.

"I need to go back to Gotham." Batman stated.

Nodding, Robin backed away and watched his mentor leave.

Robin slowly started making his way back to the tower when his communicator went off.

"Yo Robin! Where are you man?"

"In the city." Robin said, hearing the alarm in the background. "Send me the coordinates."

"Sending the coordinates."

"Meet you there." Robin replied, closing his communicator.

He sped up and rode to the scene.

Robin came to a stop at the entrance of an empty warehouse, obviously earlier than the rest of his team. Why was it always a warehouse?? Sighing, Robin left the R-cycle outside and walked in.

"Hello, Apprentice." A voice greeted him as he walked in.

"I'm not your apprentice." Robin growled.

"Tsk tsk, Robin. Such rude manners. I guess you'll have to work on showing some respect to your master, Robin." Slade said, mockingly.

Robin finally spotted the double-colored mask and threw a punch. Slade easily dodged it and returned the attack, hitting the teen in the stomach.

Robin bent over in pain, then, growling he fought back. Every hit that Robin threw at Slade was thrown back at him. Before long, Robin had bruises and small cuts covering his arms and face.

"My my Robin. You've gotten sloppy. We can't have that now can we. Yet another thing to put on the training agenda. Looks like you will be on your toes with things to do apprentice." Slade taunted.

Growling, Robin threw his punches as he retorted. "I. Am. Not. Your. Apprentice!" Missing each time, Robin put all his weight into another punch.

Slade chuckled, admiring Robin's attempt. This was the reason he so wanted Robin as his apprentice. Slade grabbed Robin's last punch, wrenching his arm around, painfully.

Robin hissed in pain, making a smile grow on the masked assailant's face.

"Robin. I'm going to offer this another time. Will you be my willing apprentice?"

"Yeah, right. I'd rather die than be your apprentice." Robin spat, earning a harder twist. Robin hissed again, squriming in pain.

Chuckling, Slade grabbed a small carving knife out. "You know… That's just the reason it is so entertaining to have you as mine. And now if you'll excuse me I'm going ensure that I keep my property." With that Slade pulled the hero's glove off and brought the knife down onto Robin's open palm.

Robin gritted his teeth against the pain, trying not to make a sound but another hiss and a groan escaped his mouth. When the steel touch finally stopped, Robin jerked away, sure that Slade was done, only to receive more pain.

"No no Robin, I'm not done yet." He smiled, sadisticly. Putting away his knife, Slade took out a small bottle of a black substance. Unscrewing it, Slade pour the liquid onto the open wound.

Robin groaned in more pain but this time it was stinging. Before he knew it, Robin was thrown to the floor. At the same moment, he heard his team finally arrive and jump out of the T-car.

"I'll be back to collect you later." Slade slowly backed away into the darkness.

Robin groaned and tried to push himself up only to receive a burst of pain on his palm.

Groaning even louder he saw his team rushing in. Robin slowly stood up.

"Friend Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, rushing up to him. Comletely oblivious of his state, she grabbed him into a bear hug that only another Tamaraian could match.

Robin failed to hold back a small scream of pain as the red-head iritated multiple bruises.

Then, before he knew it, Starfire let go of him and his whole team was around him.

"Yo Rob! You okay man?"

"Dude! Where's the bad guy? They interrupted my beauty sleep for this!!" Beastboy complained.

"What beauty sleep? It doesn't help anyways." Raven countered, rolling her eyes.

"It was Slade. He's gone."

"SLADE??"

"What did he what?"

"nothing" Robin responded, walking away.

"Robin, why do you not have your glove on?" Starfire asked, grabbing his hand, "and what is the black mark on it?"

"Nothing" Robin spat, jerking his hand away before she could see it, "I'm going" he said stiffly.

The rest of the Titans just stood there, shocked. Robin had always tried to be the nicest one to Starfire. What made him get so bitter? Starfire was the most hurt of them all. She stood there staring at where Robin left.

---

Robin got his room, still seething with anger at Slade. If he got hold of Slade again….

Finally, the pain started to dull and with it, Robin's anger.

Robin sat down on the edge of his bed, starting to feel guilty for being so cold towards Starfire.

What had Slade even put there?

Robin hadn't gathered the courage to look at it yet. Did he even want to know?

Robin's hands were balled up in fists, when he looked down at them.

Then, slowly, he uncurled his right fist.

On it was a shiny black symbol.

Robin felt another huge wave of humiliation and anger flow through him.

Grinding his teeth together he let himself fall backwards onto his bed, sprawled out.

Then, in time, he fell into a troubled sleep.

The teen's palm was faced up with a deep black and shiny "S" on it.

---

A/N: Again, sorry for being so slow. I was gone for a while. Help me get better at writing-Give me some tips! And if you want anything in particular to happen tell me and I'll try to include it.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I was kinda…evilish when I wrote this…haha sorry if it seems kinda…weird. Still-review and give me any tips/pointers

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

---

_Robin was sit at the top of the tower, looking out into the water. He could feel the cold rush of air against his face. Closing his eyes, he let the feeling of calm and peace rush through him before he did his job._

"_Robin?" came a voice, pulling him out of his revere._

_Robin turned around, opening his eyes. Ah…it was Starfire. Why wasn't he surprised. Hmmm…he had planned to save her for last…well maybe he could act one more time._

"_Hey, Star." Robin replied smoothly. "What's up?"_

"_I have just come to sit with you." She replied, blushing._

_So the alien still like him. How sweet._

"_Sure." Robin answered politely._

_Starfire sat down next to him, sure not to touch him but to be very close. Robin grinned at his observation. Still chasing him? But he did nothing. Starfire closed her eyes and gathered the courage to lean her head on his shoulder. At this, Robin smiled. Ah the naïve alien…Before he knew it, Starfire had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Finally. Robin carefully lifted her and leaned her against a wall. He'd be back for her later._

_Robin walked down into the tower. Now…who's first? He saw Beastboy and Cyborg in the living room playing games. How typical. Well then, Raven first._

_He walked up to the door labeled Raven and knocked twice. "Raven? Can I come in?"_

_The door turned black and opened._

"_What do you want Robin? What's so funny?" She added feeling Robin's mirth._

"_Oh…nothing…"came the reply, "Just the fact that you trust so much."_

_Raven caught the murderous tone in her leader's voice but before she could do more than squeak react she felt a tape at her mouth and a knife to her throat. Raven stared at the boy with questioning eyes. Why was he doing this?_

"_Why? Come now Raven. We both know why." Robin smiled hold his palm in front of her eyes. "But if you really need a reminder…" With that, Robin sliced through the pale white throat. A strangled gurgle came from Raven and then silence. _

"_Hey Raven! You in there?" came the high voice of the shape shifter. Robin heard the voice and just stood there waiting._

"_Rae?" Beastboy said walking in. He stopped dead in his tracks. "R-robin?" he squeaked._

"_Hello, Beastboy" Robin said, smiling._

"_W-what are you doing?!" Beastboy squeaked, terrified._

"_Mmm, well actually I don't know. What AM I doing?" Robin said sarcastically. With that he dropped the pale and blue corpse and jumped to attack the youngest member of his team._

"_Ahh!! Cyb-!" Beastboy screamed, shape shifting into a mouse._

_Robin pounced on the small animal, picking it up by the tail. "Do you really want to die as a mouse?" Robin laughed. But before the boy could change, Robin threw it into a wall with his knife chasing it. _

_Cyborg came running in to see the green mouse impaled with a knife. "B...BB?" he said staring and disbelieving._

"_Right on cue." Robin smiled, turning around._

"_Man, I don't know what's wrong with you but you ain't taking me down." Cyborg threatened, his arm changing into a cannon. _

"'_What's wrong' with me?" Robin laughed, "Nothings wrong, Cy"_

"_Then what's BB doing on the wall and Raven on the floor?!" He yelled. _

"_Ah that," Robin said as if he just noticed, "That would be...this" Robin flew at Cyborg and held him the same way he had Raven and put his open palm into Cyborg's view just as he pulled and ruined all of Cyborg's wiring. _

"_Now, Starfire" Robin's eyes glinted. This was going to be fun._

_He walked back up to the roof and looked at where he left the girl. Still there…Still asleep. She always was a heavy sleeper. _

_Picking her up and putting her back into the same position, with her head on his shoulder, he woke her up. _

"_Star…Star!" He said. Starfire stirred, sat up and rubbed her eyes. _

"_Robin?" She muttered, "Oh! I am very sorry." She blushed turning away. _

"_It's okay. I heard something though, like a scream or something. Do you want to come check it out with me?" _

"_Oh yes!" Starfire smiled. Robin asked her to go with him! Maybe he did like her!_

_They walked down into the tower. "I think it came from Raven's room." _

_Walking into the room, Starfire screamed at the sight. "FRIENDS!! Who has done this?! Whoever it was shall pay!!" She yelled, eyes glowing green and star bolts ready to fire._

"_You're always so predictable. It's always entertaining. That's why I saved you for last." Robin laughed._

"_Friend, why are you laughing? What are you talking about?" _

"_And your naïve. _I _did it. _I _killed them. And had a fun time too" Robin added as an afterthought._

"_But friend, why?" Starfire asked, tears leaking out of her eyes._

"_Because I felt like it and my master wanted me to." Robin shrugged, "And your next." Robin turned towards her and crouched into fighting stance. _

"_Friend, I do not wish to fight you" She said backing away and shaking her head._

"_Fine. That will make this so much easier" He said, jumping at her. _

_Starfire screamed in vain. Robin brought his birdarang down, cutting her in every way and backed away to admire his handiwork. Blood was sliding down the wall, in a pool around Raven and Starfire, and sparks were emitting from Cyborg._

_From the darkness, Slade walked out, smiling. "Good work, apprentice. I told you that you were mine. You are my property and no one can deny it." Robin lifted his right palm up and on it was a shiny black "S."_

Robin woke up with a jolt. He was sweaty and panting as if he had just been training. It was all a dream. Just a dream. Robin looked at his right palm. Well…not all of it was a dream. Robin got up, left his room and went up to the roof.

The teen sat at the edge of the roof, pulled his knees up, rested his chin on his knees and stared into the horizon.

---

Starfire sat on her bed staring into nothing, thinking about Robin. Why had he been so mean to him earlier? Did he not like her? She couldn't take it anymore. Standing up, she left her room and walked to Raven's.

"Friend Raven? May I please enter? I wish to do the talking." She said, hoping Raven was in a good mood.

"Come in, Starfire" Raven sighed, "What's wrong?"

"I wish to talk to you, friend," she paused, "about friend Robin." Raven rolled her eyes. Of course. The idiot had been so kind to be a jerk to her earlier. Raven urged Starfire on with a small nod.

"I do not understand…Robin." Raven rolled her eyes muttering "no one understands him…"

"It's okay, Starfire." Raven said out loud.

"No! It is not the okay!" She nearly screamed.

"Whoa calm down Starfire. Look I know you like him but you don't know whether he likes you back but he does okay?" She said, just trying to get the Tamaranian out before she lost control of her emotions.

"But…how do you know? He does not say so." Starfire said, confused.

"He doesn't show it 'because he hides his feelings. Don't-ask me why. I don't know" She said quickly knowing the alien's question. "But trust me…I know he does."

Starfire's face lit up. "Oh thank you friend Raven thank you!!" She said, giving Raven a bear hug and left. Raven rubbed her temples. Finally…back to meditating.

---

Starfire reached her room much happier than when she left it. Robin liked her! She could fly forever with such a happy feeling. She sat there thinking about it for the longest time. Then decided to go tell Robin her feelings and see if he would tell her his.

---

Robin was very still as he continued to stare out into the waters, when he heard something move nearby. His quick senses, trained by Batman, brought him to his feet. He walked away from the edge and near the shadows. The teen stood there tense and still listening for more noise. Suddenly, pain exploded on the back of his head. Crumpling to the ground the shut his eyes against the pain. Then he opened them ready for a fight, but instead he felt the sharp and quick sting of a needle on his right forearm. Immediately, he grew drowsy, his vision blurring. The last view was a burry black and orange figure standing over him, gloating.

---

Starfire flew up to Robin's room, smiling. Knocking on it, she received no answer. Robin wasn't inside. Maybe he was at the roof. She had often found him there when he was deep in thought.

Still glowing, the alien flew to the roof and opened the door. "Robin?" she said into the night.

Looking around she saw a sight she wished she would never see. Slade. Holding an unconscious Robin. He was getting away! Slade walked into a small jet craft, placing Robin in the back.

"No! Robin!" Starfire cried. She flew forward as fast as she could.

Slade looked around. The alien was following him. Slade took out a small bomb and threw it directly at the red-head. With a burst of smoke, the bomb hit Starfire. As the smoke cleared, Starfire could be seen on the roof, asleep. Sleep-bomb.

Slade laughed. It was just too easy. That's why he wanted Robin. Robin wouldn't have gotten hit.

With that, Slade took off, back to the warehouse. With Robin in the back still sedated.

---

A/N:So…Review please? It helps me :] And sorry if you don't like cliffhangers… I like ending w/ them. But don't worry the very end won't be one.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long to put it up.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…or Batman though it would be cool :]

---

Starfire woke with a large headache and her friends crowding around her.

"Starfire?" "Star!! Star!" "Dude!!"

Groaning, she sat up. "ohhhh…" she moaned, rubbing her head.

"What happened Star?" Cyborg asked urgently, " Where's Robin?"

"Robin!!" Starfire gasped as the memory of what happened flooded back, " Slade has done the napping of kids to Robin!"

"Uh Star? The whatta?"

"Kidnapped, BB." Came Raven's monotone voice.

"Aw man! Why?! Let's just hope there's nothing making him be his apprentice…"

"Come on, we have to go find him before something bad happens. First let's see if we can track him." Cyborg said, taking the spot of leader.

The titans rushed back into the tower and up to the computer.

"Wait a second…It says Robin is on the roof…"

The titans went back to the roof and found Robin's communicator lying at the edge of the tower.

"There goes that plan." Cyborg said dejectedly, "Maybe we should go check the old warehouse. Titans G-"

Robin's communicator went off. Everyone stopped, who could it be? Finally, Cyborg decided to pick up. Flipping open the communicator, Cyborg spoke, warily. "Hello?"

"Where's Robin?" Came a gruff voice. The speaker could be seen in a mask with two bat ears and a large frown. No response came. "Where's Robin?" The figure repeated.

"H…he's…" Cyborg stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Gone." Raven finished.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Batman asked, slowly.

"Slade took him."

"How?" Came the emotionless voice.

"Ummm…"

"Slade did the ambush while friend Robin was on the roof, alone." Starfire stated, still sniffling.

"Stay there, I'm coming." The line went dead. The four titans stood there staring at the communicator. The more time they spent sitting around the harder it would be to find Robin but dare they disobey Batman? There was nothing to it. They stayed in the tower waiting for Robin's mentor to come.

---

Robin groaned, softly. His head was throbbing. His mind was fuzzy, as though he could fall asleep any second. He could feel the touch of cold metal against his ankles, wrists and waist. An unfamiliar emptiness hung around his waist.

Robin opened his eyes. Not much different. It was all dark.

Thunk. Light flooded the area, blinding Robin. Quickly closing his eyes to the brightness, Robin waited and then slowly reopened them.

"Where am I?" Robin spoke softly, observing his surroundings. Nothing special. One could say he was in a metal box with a door that almost blended in with the walls.

"Hello, Robin. Sedatives don't work very well on you, do they? You've had about 5 doses in one hour."

"Slade." Robin growled. Robin struggled against his cuffs. "Let me go!"

"You know, Robin, normally it's the master giving the commands not the apprentice." Slade mocked.

"I'm not your apprentice." Robin stated, his voice becoming monotone.

"More a reason not to follow your commands." Slade said frowning. He was clearly annoyed with the boy and his attitude. "You're going to stay here until I say fit."

"And when's that?" Robin asked, sarcastically.

"Until," Slade whispered closing the space between him and the teen, clearly angry, "you finally agree to your apprenticeship."

Robin smiled, mockingly. "So…In other words, forever."

"You say that now…" Robin's smile was wiped off immediately. Robin knew that tone. It meant he was going to be spending long, long hours in this empty room in conditions that he wouldn't like at all.

---

The titans jumped as they heard the roar of a jet engine. Batman was finally here. They all rushed to the roof to see the black vigilante step out of the jet.

"Dudes! It's Batman!" Beastboy whispered, in awe.

"Yeah, but BB, don't stare." Cyborg whispered, elbowing Beastboy. Raven rolled her eyes. Obviously the boys couldn't lead.

"I'm Rav-"

"Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire." Batman said, looking at each as he said their name, his gaze lingering on Starfire. "Do you have any leads as to where Robin is?" He continued.

The mood and the atmosphere seemed to drop several degrees. "Well we know that Slade took him and where he was the last time we fought him but I doubt he's there." Cyborg tried to help.

After what seemed like forever, (well, at least to Beastboy) the titans and Batman left the tower in search of Robin.

---

A/N: I know—it's really short and really boring…sorry . I'll try to make it a bit more interesting and longer.

I'd love some encouragement, btw. It really helps with the writing.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Meh I know I promised a longer chapter but this one isn't very long either. But here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Batman.

---

Robin's whole body was hanging limply on his restraints, his eyes half open. How much time had passed? Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? It felt like forever since he had first woken up in the empty room when in fact it had only been about a day. He was barely conscious when he heard a distant noise. Not again. He had learned to recognize that sound. It was the door opening. He felt as though he had heard it as often as he heard his breath, ragged and uneven.

"My, my, Robin, not in the best shape are we?" Slade taunted, lifting Robin's head up with a hand to the boy's chin. Robin looked at the man with an expression of loathing that he had always used to greet Slade, but even that was getting weaker. Robin was giving a chuckle in response. "Stubbornness isn't going to help you, boy." He said, lifting a metal rod.

"What would you like today?" Slade asked, as though he were asking about the boy's breakfast. "Another training session," Robin snorted inwardly, some 'training session' more like punch bag session, "or another lesson on tools?" The teen remained silent. He wasn't going to let Slade toy with him before he was tortured. "Another lesson on tools it is." Slade grinned, raising the rod higher. Slowly, the metal stick came into contact with Robin's scarred torso. Instead of the cold touch of metal, Robin felt a burst of burning fire as electricity coursed through his entire body and despite being completely worn out, a scream ripped from his throat. The pain was unbearable! All the other times he had kept it in check but this was one too many. Even through his pain, he felt a small bit disappear as he felt the touch of a familiar presence in his mind.

---

The titans were all sitting in the main room, exhausted, except for Starfire who was floating back and forth, tears flowing down her face.

Batman, however, hadn't given up. He was going through all the files on Slade for the fifth time.

"It's been a whole day now." Cyborg whispered. Raven nodded, if possible, even darker than her usual self. Even Beastboy, who was always happy, seemed out of it, sitting calmly, not even looking at the video games in front of him. "What…"Cyborg continued, "What if we don't find him? What if-"

"No." Starfire stated, fiercely. "We WILL find Robin!"

"Look, Star, I know you won't give up, but maybe we're already too la-"

"No!" Starfire shouted, looking positively frightening in her anger. She glared for a moment, completely shocking the entire team with her hostility. Then, she turned around and flew to the door.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked, bluntly.

"To find Robin." Starfire said without turning around. She was half-way through the door when a lower and more ruff voice said. "Not alone." She stopped and turned to find Batman walking towards her. "You three do what you what but make sure you stick together. I'm going with Starfire to search the city again."

"Paranoid as ever" Raven muttered under her breath. "Whatever" She said loud enough for the black-covered hero to hear. Then before she could say anything else, Batman and Starfire were gone.

"Shouldn't we go look too?" Beastboy asked, surprising Cyborg and Raven. The past day had really taken a lot from him for him to act like that. He was usually the one who would complain about going out. Raven shook her head. "No. We're too tired. Batman is used to this and Starfire won't rest until she finds Robin but we can't keep looking, we'll over work ourselves." So it was settled. Raven went to her room silently to meditate. For a moment, Beastboy and Cyborg just sat there. "I got to go recharge, BB." Beastboy nodded, still staring at the ground. And so a silence fell on the tower as the three waited for Batman, Starfire, and if they dared to hope, Robin to come back.

---

Raven sat in her room, meditating when she felt a sudden jolt of pain and heard a distant, yet familiar voice screaming. Giving a small cry, she fell from the air and her eyes shot open-Robin! It had to be him! Trying to regain control of her emotions, she reached into her link with Robin.

---

Robin's voice died out as the rod left his skin. He had no energy left to move or even open his eyes. Slade, seeming satisfied, left to let the boy recover for a bit.

'_Robin?'_ Robin shifted slightly in an attempt to respond. The voice sounded familiar.

'_Robin?'_ Raven! It was her voice! Robin felt a jolt of joy rush through him. But wait, Raven couldn't be there. No. It was just the pain. He groaned inwardly. The pain was making him hear things. Not a good sign.

'_Robin, please! It's me! Raven!' _Robin hesitated. Was it really? Could it really be her?

'_R-raven?'_ Robin felt a rush of relief that didn't come from him, but Raven.

'_Oh Thank Azar! Robin, where are you? What's going on?'_

'_Raven, where are you and the others?' _Robin felt disappointment rush through him. He had held on through so much pain because he believed they would come. But where were they? Why hadn't come?

'_Robin. What's going on? I felt your pain and I heard your scream. You can stop holding your pain in, let me take some!'_

'_No. It's not yours. I'm fine.' _Robin couldn't understand why he wasn't letting Raven help. It was slowly devouring him! Stupid pride.

'_Robin…'_

'_Fine.'_ Robin stopped holding back but immediately regretted it when he heard a faint gasp come from Raven as she shared his pain.

'_Robin'_ Raven choked as she held back her sorrow for Robin. _'Where are you, Robin?' _

'_I don't know'_ Robin said in complete despair.

'_Batman and Starfire are looking for you. Hold on!'_ Robin was relieved. They were still looking.

'_I have to go. I'm going to tell Starfire, okay?'_

'_Okay…Wait. Raven. Can you please stay for a little longer?'_

'_Fine.'_ Robin felt his determination flood back as Raven kept him company. He wasn't alone anymore. But a question burned in his mind.

'_Raven?'_

'_Mmm?'_

'_Why didn't you talk to me through our connection earlier?'_

'_I…don't know. I don't think I can unless one of us feels a very strong emotion, feeling or something.'_

'_So, if you leave, you might not be able to come back?'_

'_Maybe not.'_ Robin nodded, inwardly.

'_Okay. I'm ready.'_

'_Hang on, okay? Batman and Starfire will find you! I promise!'_ Then she was gone. Robin felt her presence leave, and sighed. He was by himself again. No. He was alone but not for long. He had to hold on. Batman would find him. Right? He sighed again. Doubt was always there.

Robin hung there, head up, his eyes burning with determination even through the mask, waiting for some noise, anything to indicate that Batman was there. Finally, after what seemed like a day, he heard a distant click, and a familiar and dreadful thud of the door opening.

"Dick?" a voice said, sounding completely horrified. Robin smiled. _Bruce_

"Bruce." Robin sounded really relieved. Batman couldn't move with shock and anger. Slade was going to pay. "Bruce?" Robin frowned. "A little help?" Snapping out of it, Batman walked into the room and freed Robin. Batman help him up, unsure if Robin was in any shape to stand, let alone walk. "Bruce, I'm fine. Let me walk by myself." Robin said, defiantly. No way was anyone ever going to see him, Robin, unable to walk. Hesitantly, Batman let go. Robin swayed on the spot for a moment, and then cautiously took a step. Good. He could still walk. Together, the pair walked out. Robin had no idea where they were going but a question burned at his throat. "Where's Star?" "She went back to tell the others." Robin nodded, she was fine. Good. Together they walked in silence. Batman could help but notice Robin's right hand, deliberately facing away from him but decided not to ask—yet.

Finally, they reached the roof. Batman gingerly helped Robin up, handing him his communicator. "You might want that back."

"Thanks." Robin said, opening the communicator. "Titans?"

"Yo, Robin!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Guys come on! It's Robin!" And after many exclaims of "Robin!" and "Dude!" The four settled. "Are you okay?" Raven asked, her smile slightly fading. Robin nodded. "Fine." Raven looked as though she was going to argue but thought better. "I'm on my way back." Robin said, very business-like and cut off transmission when they all nodded.

"Come on. I want to go back." Robin said, tired. Batman hid a small grin and nodded.

"Robin, you really didn't think I'd let you walk away, just like that would you?" came a velvety voice from the shadows behind them. Both vigilantes whirled around to see Slade walking out of the shadows.

---

A/N: Alright so this wasn't that much longer. I'm getting kinda tired…heh.

Reviews people! Please? This isn't very easy and reviews really help me write it! Lets me know that at least _someone_ is reading it.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, I'm back! Sorry about being so slow, I'm really busy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or Batman

---

"_Robin, you really didn't think I'd let you walk away, just like that would you?" came a velvety voice from the shadows behind them. Both vigilantes whirled around to see Slade walking out of the shadows. _

Before Robin or Batman could let out so much as a growl, Slade's robots appeared around them. Smirking, Slade stepped off to the side.

Batman and Robin fought back to back, fighting once again as the dynamic duo. Slade's smirk quickly turned into a frown. Batman was way too good. Time to even the grounds.

Slade walked back to the fight and effortlessly, not to mention silently, slipped to the middle and caught Robin by surprise, turning the teen around and pulling him backwards with his cape. Robin choked and took off his cape, making himself fall onto the floor. Batman took note of this and quickly moved to Robin's side, but not quick enough. Dizzy from his injuries and earlier lack of oxygen, Robin barely had time to register the hands as five robots pulled him back and restrained him. Simultaneously, ten more robots filled the gap, leaving Batman in a sea of robots.

Slade, who had slid back out as quickly as he did getting in, smirked again. Now this is how things were supposed to go.

Robin struggled to stand up, but from the weight of the five robots and his lack of energy, he only managed to get into kneeling position.

"Well, Robin, still think you're getting away?" Slade mocked as he walked over. "Such a fitting position. The apprentice kneeling before the master." At this, Robin growled something indistinct. "It's rude to keep secrets, Robin. Why don't you repeat that a little louder." Slade hissed, moving closer, whispering in Robin's ear. Grabbing Robin's marked hand, he twisted it, forcing a cry from the boy.

"I said, that you'll never be my master." Robin hissed back defiantely. "I only had one and I'll only ever have one."

"Ah yes, Batman." Slade smirked again, letting go of Robin's hand. "Oh he won't be around long to feel betrayed." Slade turned, letting Robin see the full extent of his plan. Robin barely had time to gasp as he saw the glint of black metal in the man's hand before a cold metallic hand was stuffed over his mouth. Finally turning his attention back to Batman, his heart dropped.

Batman was slowly losing the fight, continuously glancing back at his ward in worry. Robin stared at his mentor and father, fear lacing his eyes, almost shining through his mask. His muffled cry barely reaching Batman's ears, trying to warn him.

Slade took over his robot's fight, slowly forcing Batman to the edge.

"I'll give you one chance, Slade. Let Robin go." Batman growled, making Slade smile.

"I see where Robin got his skills and attitude from, however, you'll find that you will be the one needing a chance." Batman saw the glint of black metal. Time to call the girl.

Robin struggled from his spot, trying to see what was going on. He had to help…he couldn't help. How could he let himself get caught?? His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Batman fall over the edge. There was no way he could survive that fall, it was way too high up and he had no more line!

"NO!" Robin screamed. "No! No…no…n…o…its not true…No!" Robin's eyes filled with fury.

It was Slade's fault! "You…killed…AHHH!!!!" Robin ripped free, adrenaline aiding him. He charged full speed at Slade, all training forgotten, revenge the only thing on his mind.

Slade easily side-stepped the angry boy. "Getting sloppy, Robin." Trying to make the boy see red, and succeeding. Amusement flashed in his eyes.

Robin tried to stop, but after a full speed charge, he overshot a bit, exposing his back. Slade took advantage, pulled out a gun and an ear-splitting sound crack through the air, filling Robin with dread and pain.

The bullet hit its mark, ripping through Robin's back. Robin groaned, taking in a sharp breath of air. He tried to expel the pain and turned around, determination and pain swimming behind the mask.

"Your last chance was used up." Slade said, almost joyfully. With that, he pulled the trigger again, sending a bullet into Robin's chest. The impact forced Robin to fold in on himself and he stumbled…and fell, following Batman over the side.

Slade pocketed the gun and left. Robin was dead, one bullet from behind another directly in his chest.

---

Starfire jumped at the beep. Batman needed her. Which meant Robin did as well. She flew as fast as she could, joy as well as apprehension swelling up.

She reached the signal to see Batman fall over the roof and hit his head against the stairs. She flew up and caught him, barely. The man was heavy! She landed as fast as possible, now panting.

Bending down to check on him, Starfire heard a sickening shot. She knew Robin had to be up top.

Taking off, she heard another horrifying BANG and finally saw Robin.

Eyes wide, she flew as fast as she could and caught him, blood-soaked and…dead?!

"NO!!! ROBIN!!!"

The heart-wrenching scream filled the night.

She had failed him, let him get hurt.

Starfire felt the droplets of rain that disguised her tears. "Robin…I am truly sorry, Robin." She whispered, sobbing. 'I should have been there for Robin as he has been for me. I was my fault…I'm so sorry Robin…'

Touching the ground, she crumpled, tears still flowing. 'Oh Robin…' she lifted her head slightly to look at him in the face. She traced his face (rhyme not intended). "Do not go Robin." She whispered, wishing that he would hear her. "I…I do not know how to say it. On Tamaran, as princess, I am obliged to marry for my people and keep them safe. We do not marry for this love. I did not know of even kindness before I met the titans and you. Please do not leave, Robin. I…love you." She finished almost silently, starting for a second, her ears had caught a soft voice that seemed to say 'Star'.

An angel's voice that sounded so much like _her _angel, Robin. Her tears fell harder than ever as she came to the conclusion that he would never hear her and she would never hear his voice again.

"Star…"

Starfire heard the voice again. It was weak and faint but she recognized it. It was the voice that she heard everyday, it was her angel's voice, but it only made her sob harder.

"Oh, Robin." She sobbed into his soaking wet hair.

---

A/N: So, again sorry for being so slow. I've got tons of homework from school so I don't have much time to write. I'm definitely not done and I promise I will finish this story. Meanwhile, I'd like some ideas for the rest of my story. Quick question for those who actually read my story:

Which do you prefer? Add other characters like JL or no?

Either way please review. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in months.

Here's a little of what I've been working on. Sorry but it's not really that good. I've been trying to edit it and all but it just doesn't turn out good.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or Batman.

---

_Eyes wide, she flew as fast as she could and caught him, blood-soaked and…dead?!_

"_Star…"_

_Starfire heard the voice again. It was weak and faint but she recognized it. It was the voice that she heard everyday, it was her angel's voice, but it only made her sob harder. _

"_Oh, Robin." She sobbed into his soaking wet hair. _

"Star." She heard again, this time more urgent but just as weak if not more so. She gasped, bringing her head up and looked into the boy's face. He was alive? But after getting shot from the front and the back...how was he still alive? Starfire couldn't care less. Robin was alive!

A soft groan could be heard as Batman stood up.

"Dick." Batman almost gasped. _The stupid girl. Is she just going to sit there and grin at him as he dies?! _Ignoring the enormous bruise he got from falling, Bruce walked over to the stunned redhead and swiftly picked Robin up, got into his bat-mobile and drove off.

Starfire sat there for minutes, still stunned. How could this happen to Robin? He was the leader, always one step ahead, logically working out the scenarios, training for hours every day. After what seemed like forever, Starfire collected herself and flew back to the tower, tears flowing again.

---

Batman drove as fast as he could to the tower, knowing what was at stake. He knew he would never be able to drive safely like this. So, putting the car on auto, he sat next to Robin and lost himself in his thoughts.

This wasn't supposed to happen! He had fired Robin to keep him safe! Not let him get shot. Again. That last incident was horrifying enough for a life-time.

_Flashback_

_Robin had been a annoyingly upbeat boy, ready to jump into anything remotely challenging. _

_He had been more than Bruce had ever expected from a young boy. More active and hyper yet more calm, cool, collected and unusually mature. Perhaps it was the parents' doing. The one time he had met them was short but enough to know that they would want Richard to be a mature and caring boy. _

_Sure, Bruce had been impressed with his abilities as a trapeze artist at the age of eight but a ten year old that could match every single one of the training bots, that was another thing. _

_It was because of this that he had decided to take the boy along with him. This time wasn't the first the kid would face the Joker. Batman was confident in Robin's skills but he was still wary. _

_Stopping the car, he walked out to find Robin's smiling face already facing the bank, ready to prove his skills again._

"_Don't get overconfident, Robin." Batman warned. Robin rolled his eyes and smirked. _

"_That's what you always say. You're just--" _

"_Batsy and Birdboy are here Mista Jay" A girl's voice floated out of the bank. The duo turned their attention to the job. _

_Everything went so fast. The duo had been winning the fight in a sense but the next second, Joker had pulled a gun out and a shot was heard. The bullet ricocheted off the walls and ceiling. Batman never knew were it had landed but a gun was lethal. _

_With a kick, the gun was out of the clown's hand and skidding across the floor. Joker and Harley shared a laugh and ran off. Batman, oblivious, was about to run after them when he heard a groan that turned his heart cold._

"_Bruce..."_

_Batman turned around to find Robin lying on the floor, hand to his chest. The bullet had hit Robin._

_Blood was everywhere when they reached the cave. On the way back, Bruce had already told Alfred to bring Leslie to the cave. So, when he rushed into the cave, with Robin in his arms, he lay him down quickly to allow Leslie to treat him._

_It had taken months for Robin to recover. What broke Bruce's heart the most was the first words he spoke upon waking-- "I'm sorry." The boy had gotten shot and _he _was the one who was sorry?_

_End Flashback_

Was everything he had given up—all these years, suffering the anger of the boy, the boy's liveliness and brightness—all for nothing?

_Flashback_

"_Bruce its been a whole year! You don't know how boring it is in here! Please!" _

"_No Dick, you're staying here." Was all he could say. He couldn't tell the boy how much he actually meant to him. In retrospect, it would have been a good idea. But no matter how much he deceived himself, he didn't actually know how to deal with a teenager, especially one like Dick._

"_Bruce! I'm part of this team!"_

"_Not anymore."_

"_You can't just kick me off!"_

"_Yes I can."_

"_I'm coming!"_

"_No. That's final" Batman said, pulling the cowl down and driving off. When he had returned, they had another shouting match. Nights, or rather early mornings, at the manor were filled with shouts. Alfred had his time filled listening to Dick rant and tending to Bruce and his 'hobbies' not to mention the regular jobs of a butler._

_That night, Dick didn't sleep. He packed. In the morning, when Bruce returned from his evening 'hobbies', he announced his decision to leave. _

"_Fine." _

"_Fine?" Dick had said, eyes narrowing, there had to be a catch._

"_Fine. If you want to go. Then go." With that, the teen left, never looking back._

_End Flashback_

It had all been to keep the boy safe. Maybe, in the end, letting him go wasn't the best idea.

---

Later- In the titans tower

There was a dead silence over the room. Batman had just arrived with Robin's limp and pale body in his arms.

Now, though, Beastboy, Cyborg and Raven were all in the living room, in front of the TV that was miraculously off. It was one of the rare times that it was off when Beastboy was inside.

Raven floated as she meditated, every once and a while reaching for her connection with Robin to see how it was going in the med room. Beastboy sat on the couch, biting his nails. Cyborg paced back and forth in front of the couch, eyes never leaving the floor.

Inside the small med room, Batman had just finished cleaning up the blood and dressing the wounds. If it were up to him, the redhead would be outside with the other three but she insisted on staying inside and he knew better than to argue with a distraught alien with super-strength.

---

A/N: I know I haven't updated in so long but I just couldn't get this part completely right. I'm trying to work on it more.

Please review :]


End file.
